Don't think of me, cause its to late
by Tsumi
Summary: Eine Muggel kümmert sich liebevoll um Snape, während dieser sehr krank ist und ihr einen wunsch erfüllt.Ich hasse summarys -.-


Disclamer: Alles wat mit HP zu tun hat, gehört der Rowling. Ein Paar texte gehören dido (wääääh ja schlagt mich hab die cd von der ^^"). Micha gehört sich selbst (sorry mußte dich missbrauchen süße ^^") und Merlin gehört so nem typen aus meiner Gegend (schade eigentlich). Alles andere gehört sonst mir und mir allein (mein schatz..giggel)  
  
Diese Fic hier ist aus ner dummen idee von mir entstanden als ich im AIM gesabbelt hab. Also hoffe ich mal das meine dummen Sinnesergüsse euch dennoch gefallen. Bin immer so selbstkritisch ^^". Desweiteren habe ich die ganze zeit irgendwie nur Dido (ja ich weiß es ja, eine der größten sünden für leute die sonst nur ebm hören ^^" aber meine soundcard is im arsch) und Letzte Instanz gehört, also wird es kein schönes ende *grinsel* Aber für alle die auf Schnulzstorys stehen, ich schreibe noch ein Alternatives ende (sprich happy end).Diese story ist sogar jugendfrei *wow ein wunder bei mir...liegt bestimmt an meiner erkältung*.  
  
Also denne viel spaß mit dem mist hier und ich hoffe ihr regt euch nicht über die 10 000 schreibfehler auf, können auch n paar mehr sein ^^".  
  
Und was ich noch sagen will...JA MAN KANN BLUMEN ESSEN -.-" Es soll leute geben die wissen sowas nicht. Darüber gibbet sogar n ganzes Kochbuch ..^-^""""" und die sind legga   
  
Ja Mata..Tsúmi-chan  
  
ps KITSCH RULEZ ^.^  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Don't think of me, cause it`s to late...  
  
Vollkommen am Ende und am Rande seiner Kräfte, schleppte Severus sich durch den Wald. Er hatte heute wieder ein Treffen mit Voldemord und dem Cruciatus-Fluch gehabt.  
  
"Warum auf mich ? Wenn ich schon seine rechte Hand bin, sollte er aufpassen, daß er mich nicht umbringt!"  
  
Ein weiteres mal brach Severus zusammen und lag auf dem kalt-feuchten Waldboden. Langsam und vorsichtig rollte er sich auf den Rücken, um besser Atmen zu können. (Sev bekommt es aber irgendwie in jeder FF ab. grinz)  
  
Sein Blick ging starr in den Himmel. für einen kurzen Augenblick verspührte er keine schmerzen. Aber es reichte nicht, um genug Kraft aufzubringen, um nach Hogwarts zu Apparieren.  
  
Es gab keinen Knochen, keinen Muskel oder sonst etwas an und in seinem Körper, was nicht schmerzte und bei jdem Atemzug, wurde es noch schlimmer.  
  
Der Sternenhimmel über ihm wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer dunkler. Severus wollte auf keinen Fall den Schmerzen unterleigen und einfach nachgeben. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Seine Kraft war vollkommen ausgeschöpft und der Wille, aufzustehen um irgendwie wegzukommen, wurde immer kleine. Er verschwand vollkommen, als alles um ihn herum scharz wurde und er, durch die schmerzen in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ich liebe diese Vollmond - Nächte, da findet man die besten Kräuter, nicht wahr Merlin."  
  
Die junge Frau, zu der die Stimme gehörte, streichelte ihren Hund kurz über den Kopf und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Aber das weißt du ja. Mal sehen, vielleicht finden wir ja auch noch mehr, als die guten Kräuter. Ich denke da an Nachtblumen und all so schöne Dinge."  
  
Merlin gab nur ein leises brummen von sich und tappste weiter neben ihr her.  
  
Das helle Licht des Mondes, färbte das dunkel des Waldes in ein grau-grünes Farbenspiel. Der leichte Wind lies die Blätter rascheln und verriet, daß der Herbst nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließe.   
  
Die junge Frau blieb stehen und blickte auf eine kleine Lichtung, die durch den Vollmond hell aufstrahlte.  
  
"Sieh mal Merlin. Wildblumen! Ich glaube, ich werde mir einige mitnhmen. Sie schmecken am besten wenn man sie aus dem Wald hat, Finde ich zumindest. Du isst sie ja eh nicht."  
  
Mit leichten Schritten, ging sie auf die Lichtung, kniete sich in das feuchte Graß und fing an, einige Blumen zu Pflücken welche sie in einen Korb legte. Merlin saß neben ihr, un beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung von ihr.  
  
"Nun hör schon auf mich so scharf zu beobachten. Mir geht es gut, sehr gut sogar. Außerdem sind wir die einzigen hier im Wald. Also geh schon etwas rumschnüffeln. Ich laufe dir schon nicht weg. Habe hier noch einige Zeit zu tun, also lauf schon los bevor du an langeweile hier festfrierst."  
  
Merlin blickte sie an, sah sich kurz um und blickte sie erneut an. Dann stand er langsam auf und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
"Wie ein Babysitter..." lächte die junge Frau und witmete sich wieder den Blumen.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie ihren Korb zur hälfte mit den Blumen gefüllt, legte ihre Hände auf den Erdboden wo die Blumen zuvor standen und sagte leise und mit sanfter Stimme: "Ich danke für diese Gabe."  
  
Langsam und genauso vorsichtig, beugte sie sich hinunter und küsste das feuchte Graß, herob sich wieder und blicke sich um.  
  
"Merlin wo bist du? Ich bin fertig hier, wir können wieder gehen.!"  
  
Ihr blick schweifte über die Lichtung und zwischen die Bäume.  
  
"Merlin, jetzt komm schon ich möchte endlich nach Hause!!!"  
  
Sie blickte sich erneut um, aber sah niergends ihren großen Hund. Langsam wurde sie etwas ängstlich. Noch nie mußte sie so lange auf Merlin warten, da er immer in ihrer Nähe war und bei einmaligen rufen auch sofort kam.  
  
"Merlin! Bitte komm her!!!!" unsicherheit lag in ihrer Stimme und sie sah sich erneut, hastig um. Aber wieder war nichts von ihrem Hund zu sehen.  
  
Als sie gerade ihren Korb nehmen wollte, um nach ihm zu suchen, hörte sie auch schon sein Bellen, was immer näher kam. Hastig griff sie nach dem Korb und rannte dem Bellen entgegen.  
  
Sie hatte gerade die Lichtung verlassen, als Merlin auch schon vor ihr halt machte und sie weiter anbellte.  
  
"Wo warst du, ich hatte schon Angst bekommen?! Mach das bitte nie nie wieder, ja."  
  
Merlin blickte sie kurz an und fing wieder an zu bellen.  
  
"Was is den los?" sie tätschelte kurz seinen Rücken um ihn zu besänftigen. Was aber Erfolglos blieb.  
  
Merlin fing an rumzulaufen, sein Bellen wurde etwas lauter und aufdringlicher. Er lief einige schritte von ihr weg, und wieder auf sie zu und bellte dabei..  
  
("Was sagst du Lassie? Klein Timmy ist in den Brunnen gefallen und hat sich ein Bein gebrochen?" sorry passte so gut^^" nun aber weiter..)  
  
"Hast du was gefunden? Oder warum führst du dich so auf?"  
  
Merlin bellte erneut.  
  
"Okay, okay ich komm ja schon."  
  
Sie folgte ihrem Hund, welcher schnell vor ihr herlief und sie tiefer in den Wald führte.  
  
"Wo..wo laufen wir hin?" sie sah sich kurz um und bemerkte das sie diesen Teil des Waldes zwar kannte, ihr aber diesmal irgendwie anders vorkam. Dunkler und unangenehm ruhig. Aber Merlin lies sich nicht ablenken und lief weiter.  
  
Sie liefen nun schon seid einigen Minuten, als sich vor ihnen eine kleine ansammlung, von großen Fichten, sichbar machte.  
  
Plötzlich war Merlin zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden und fing wieder an zu bellen.  
  
Die junge Frau folgte ihm, und drängte sich durch die, enganeinander stehenden, Fichten durch. Doch das, was sie erblickte, war auf keinen fall das was sie erwartet hatte.  
  
Merlin saß neben einer, auf dem Boden liegenden, Gestalt die sich nicht rührte.  
  
Atemlos blieb sie stehen, und sah auf die Gestalt am Boden.  
  
Ihr Schutzinstinkt sagte zwar "Bleib bloß hier stehen, wer weiß was oder wer das ist." aber ihre Innere-Stimme riet ihr "Geh, die Gestalt brauch auf jedenfall hilfe. DEINE!!".  
  
Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihren Hund und die Gestalt zu. Nach und nach wurde die Gestalt immer mehr erkennbar. Der letzte schritt und das licht des Mondes taten en Rest, um die Gestalt richtig zu erkennen.  
  
Vor ihren Füßen, im nass-kalten Graß, lag ein Mann.   
  
Ganz in schwarz gekleidet, seine schwarzen Haare waren verstrubbelt, in seinem weißen Gesicht sah man schürfwunden und getrocknetes Blut. Langsam kniete sie sich neben die Person, legte vorsichtig ihre Hand an seinen Hals um nach seinen Puls zu suchen.  
  
Erleichtert atmete sie ein.   
  
"Er lebt noch. Aber was macht er hier?"  
  
Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange, fühlte das getrocknete Blut, die Kälte die von ihm ausging, die Kontur seines Wangenknochens und die Kratzer die sein Gesicht zierten.  
  
"He, können sie mich hören? Bitte wachen sie auf!"  
  
Sie stupste ihn leicht an, und gab ihm einen leichten klapps auf die Wange.  
  
Langsam öffnete der Mann seine Augen und sah sie kraftlos an.  
  
"Mein name ist Micha, ich werde ihnen versuchen zu helfen. Haben sie starke schmerzen?"  
  
Er starrte sie einfach nur an, versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber anstatt Worte kam nur ein leichtes krächtzen hervor.  
  
Der fremde Mann schloss kurz seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder, in der hoffnung sie würde verstehen was er meinte.  
  
Seine hoffen wurder erhört, sie verstand.  
  
"Sie müssen versuchen zu laufen, ich wohne nicht allzuweit weg von hier und ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe sie zu tragen."  
  
Er sah sie einfach nur an, aber wollte es versuchen.  
  
"ähm gut, dann versuchen wir es."  
  
Vorsichtig schob Micha ihren Arm unter seinen Rücken, und half ihm sich aufzurichten.  
  
Es dauerte ein wenig bis beide auf ihren Beinen standen, aber zumindest standen sie.  
  
"Merlin, nimm den Korb. Kommen sie, egal wie stark ihre schmerzen sind, sie müssen es schaffen."  
  
Sie legte ihren kurzen Arm um ihn rum, stütze ihn mit dem anderen und machte den ersten Schritt.   
  
Er tat es ihr gleich und stöhnte dabei, vor schmerzen, auf.  
  
"Sie schaffen das schon, ganz vorsichtig."  
  
Der Mann kniff die Augen zusammen, und sie machten den zweiten Schritt. Merlin sah sich das ganze an, nahm den Griff von dem Korb in seine Schnauze und folgte ihnen.  
  
Der Weg zurück zu ihrem Haus,war schwieriger als sie es sich am anfang vorgestellt hatte. Immer wieder brach der Mann zusammen und krümmte sich vor schmerzen. Aber nach einer ganzen weile kamen sie endlich aus dem Wald und auf einen kleinen Weg, der direckt auf ein kleines Haus führte.  
  
"Wir haben es gleich geschafft. Nur noch wenige meter."  
  
Michas ermunternde Worte, brachten den Mann zwar nicht zu ihr nach Hause, aber es war das einzigste was sie tun konnte.   
  
Die lichter ihres Hauses wurden immer größter und der Geruch von Kräutern und verbrannten Holz immer stärker.  
  
Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte zur Tür, als der Mann plötzlich Ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.  
  
"Nicht jetzt, außgerechnet jetzt." Micha sah sich hastig um, in der hoffnung irgendeinen weg zu finden um ihn ins Haus zu bringen. Dann stand sie auf, rannte zu einem kleinen Schuppen neben dem Haus und fing an darin rumzuwuseln.  
  
"Da ist sie ja!" freudig und genauso schnell, wie sie im Schuppen verschwunden war, kam sie auch wieder raus. Vor sich herschiebend einen alte Schubkarre, welche sie neben ihm abstellte.  
  
Skeptisch blickte sie sich das Bild an, was sich ihr hier bot.  
  
Sie legte ihre Arme vorsichtig unter seine und zog ihn hoch. Mit aller Kraft, die ihr ziehrlicher Körper hergab, hiefte sie ihn hoch und verfrachtete ihn in die Schubkarre. Von sich selbst überrascht den großen Mann darauf bekommen zu haben, schob sie die Karre in ihr Haus.  
  
"Zum Glück ist mein Schlafzimmer hier unten, den würd ich nie die Treppe hochbekommen." seuftze sie, als sie die Wohnung betrat.  
  
Micha schob die Karre in ihr Schlafzimmer, stellte sie neben das Bett und hiefte den Ohnmächtigen Mann hinein.  
  
"Was glaubst du Merlin, bin ich gut genug um ihn zu heilen? Bis ich jemanden aus dem Dorf hier habe, könnte er schon gestorben sein."  
  
Merlin, der Micha brav hinterher gelaufen war, sah die junge Frau einfach nur an.  
  
Mit einem seuftzen setzte sie sich aufs Bett, und sah den Mann nebensich an.  
  
"Okay, Micha denk logisch. Was muß ich machen...Wunden reinigen, Kräuter raussuchen, den Trank brauen..Okay das schaff ich noch alles."  
  
Ein weiters mal sah sie den Mann an, stand auf und brachte die Schubkarre raus, stellte sie vor die Tür und ging sofort ins Bad, um alles zum Waschen und Verbinden zu holen.  
  
Mit warmen Wasser, Waschlappen, Handtüchern, Jod, Salben und einem Verbandskasten stand sie nun vor ihm.   
  
Denn ein neues Problem war aufgetreten...  
  
"Ich, muß ihn ja ausziehen." leicht errötet von dieser, doch offensichtlichen, erkenntniss, starrte sie auf den Mann.  
  
Micha atmete tief ein.  
  
"Gut, also das geht schon. Er wird nichts dagegen haben. Immerhin helfe ich ihm ja."  
  
Langsam fing sie an seinen Umhang auszuziehen, öffnete vorischtig sein Hemd und befreite ihn auch davon.   
  
Noch langsamer und mit roten Wangen, öffnete sie seine Hose, zerrte sie so sanft wie möglich runter bis zu seinen knöcheln, zog ihm die Schuhe aus und zog die Hose nun ganz runter.  
  
Sie atmete erneut tief und hörbar ein und fing an,ihm sanft das Blut und den Schmutz vom Körper zu waschen.  
  
(ja er behählt seine Unterwäsche an, ein bisschen Würde brauch der mann ja auch noch. Und nein kaki, er trägt keinen TischaTanga!^^")  
  
Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sie auch den letzen Blutfleckt von ihm gewaschen und alle Wunden versorgt hatte. Das Wasser, was sie zum waschen geholt hatte, hatte sich in ein tiefes Rot gefärbt , genauso wie die Handtücher.  
  
Sie brachte die Wasserschüssel in die Küche, stellte sie dort auf einem Tisch ab und fing an in einem großen Schrank rumzuwühlen. Nach und nach holte sie verschiedene kleine Gläßer herraus die mit Kräutern oder Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren. Stellte deise alle neben sich auf einen weiteren Tisch, der direckt unter einem Fenster stand.  
  
"So das dürfte alles gewesen sein." Sie sah sich alle rausgeholten gegenstände noch mal an , nickte und fing an einen Trank zu brauen.  
  
"Baldrian, zitrone, Drachenblut (He keine voreiligenentschlüsse, das zeug gibt es wirkich und das riecht gut..hachtz) und noch 2 Minzblätter. So fertig, ich hoffe ich habe alles richtig gemacht."  
  
Skeptisch und unsicher sah sich Micha die Flüssigkeit in dem Topf an, die vor sich hin köchelte.   
  
Den Blick nicht vom Topf abwendent, öffnete sie eine Schublade und kramte einen Löffel hervor, tauchten diesen in den Topf und schöpfte ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit herraus.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm sie den Löffel in den Mund, lies die Flüssigkeit langsam ihren Hals hinunter laufen und genoß den Herb, fruchtigen Geschmack, welcher sich in ihr entfaltete.  
  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die wärme, die sich blitzartig in jede Zelle ihres Körpers verbreitete.  
  
Es war ein sehr beruhigendes und angenehmes Gefühl und somit war Micha klar, daß sie alles richtig gemacht hatte.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Na dann, es wird schon klappen."  
  
Aus dem Regal neben ihr nahm sie einen Becher und füllte diesen mit der Flüssigkeit. Stellte den Topf auf eine andere Platte, stellte den Herd aus und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Ihr `Gast´ lag noch in der selben Position im Bett, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Atmung war immernoch kurz und schwach, aber sie war froh, daß er überhaupt noch welche hatte.  
  
Kaltschweiss war auf seiner Stirn und die Farbe seiner Haut sah auch nicht gerade allzu gesund aus. (sieht der jemals gesund aus???^^")  
  
Micha setzte sich ans Kopfende und musterte ihn..Sein Körper war zwar gesäubert, aber sah noch immer schrecklich aus. Die wunden hatten wieder angefangen zu Bluten und die Prellungen wurden anscheinend immer größer.  
  
Micha stellte den Becher neben sich auf den kleinen Tisch ab und schob vorsichtig ihren Arm unter seinen Kopf und hob ihn ein stück hoch. Gerade soviel, das sie sich enger zu ihm setzten konnte und um seinen Kopf auf ihre Beine zu legen.  
  
Vorsichtig streichelte sie seine Wange und schob somit einige Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht.   
  
"Ich hoffe es wird dir danach besser gehen. Zumindest wird es die schmerzen lindern."  
  
Die junge Frau griff nach dem Becher, umschloss ihn fest mit ihrer Hand und führte ihn zu seinen Lippen.  
  
Vorsichtig hob sie seinen Kopf ein wenig und drückte mit dem Becher leicht an seine Lippen. Diese öffneten sich und sie ließ vorsichtig etwas von dem Inhalt in seinen Mund laufen. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, daß er überhaupt etwas zu sich nehmen konnte. Aber Micha konnte jetzt wirklich jedes Wunder gebrauchen.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Der Tag war schon längst angebrochen und die Vögel veranstalteten ein solches Konzert, daß Micha kein Auge zumachen konnte.  
  
Erschöpft und übermüdet lag sie auf ihrem Sofa und streichelte Merlin über den rücken. Sie hatte in den letzten vier Stunden den Mann verarztet, ihm ein weiters mal den Heiltrank gegeben, die unordnung aufgeräumt und sich dann noch für einige Momente zu ihm gesetzt.  
  
Aber da sie ihm, mit permanenten anstarren, auch nicht wirklich helfen konnte, beschloss sie sich aufs Sofa zu legen und etwas zu schlafen. Was aber nicht klappte.  
  
Sie war viel zu nervös und besorgt. Ihre Ratlosigkeit, wie sie ihm noch helfen könnte, brachte sie um ihren, wohlverdienten, schlaf. Stur starrte sie an die Zimmerdecke und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht mal wer er ist. Er könnte ein Mörder sein oder sonst etwas. Immerhin muß es einen Grund gehabt haben, warum er so verletzt wurde. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen das es ein Tier aus dem Wald war. Das müßte dann wenn schon ein Monster gewesen sein."  
  
In der Hoffnung, Merlin würde ihr darauf eine antwort geben, blickte sie zu ihm runter. Aber der Irische Wolfshund (ich liebe diese hunde!!!) lag ganz ruhig vor dem sofa und war kurz vorm einschlafen.  
  
Plötzlich sprang Micha auf und verfehlte nur um ein paar zentimeter Merlins Rute. (is doch richtig so oderß? Schwanz hört sich so naja an ^^")  
  
"Ich kann doch in seinen Sachen nachsehen, ob er dort einen Personalausweis oder etwas ähnliches hat."  
  
Mit schnellen schritten ging sie ins Bad und kramte aus einem Wäschekorb seine Kleidung raus.   
  
Das erste was sie durchsuchte, waren seine Hosentaschen. Dort fand sie aber nur ein paar Münzen, dessen Währung sie nicht kannte.  
  
Dann war sein Umhang an der Reihe. Es dauerte eine weile, bis sie endlich die Taschen gefunden hatte. Aber was sie darin fand verwunderte sie doch ein wenig...  
  
Micha saß am Küchentisch, nahm einen schluck von ihrem Tee und blickte skeptisch auf die gefundenen sachen.  
  
"Ein paar komsiche Münzen und ein stück Holz. Der Typ muß krank sein. Oder..vielleicht war er auch auf einem Kostümfest. Ach Mist. Ich werde warten bis er wieder aufwacht und gesund ist. Er wird mir schon meine fragen beantworten. Und wenn er wirkich gefährlich ist, habe ich ja immernoch Merlin.."  
  
Mit einem entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck, nahm sie einen weiteren schluck aus ihrer Tasse.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Es waren nun schon fünf Tage vergangen indenen sich nichts, an der ursprungs Situation geändert hatte.  
  
Immernoch lag der Fremde Mann im Bett und schlief. Seine Wunden waren zwar auf dem besten weg der Heilung, aber er wurde einfach nich wach.  
  
Nacht für Nacht saß Micha an seinem Bett, wachte über ihn und blickte ihn an, als ob er ein Kunstwerk seie. Sie hatte sich seine Gesichtzüge so sehr dadurch eingeprägt, daß sie, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, ihn sofort sah.   
  
Er hatte zwar die selbe freundlich austrahlung, wie der Eisberg, der die Titanic geküsst hatte, aber es war mehr..schuld, Angst aber auch Arroganz und entschlossenheit.  
  
Sie hatte sich sogar dazu überwunden ihn in den letzten Tagen zu waschen, was mehr als anstrengend war.  
  
Zu seinem glück hatte sie noch einige Sachen ihres Exfreundes im Haus, welche er nun tragen durfte und ihm `sogar´ passten. Während der ganzen Prozedur hatte sie einen hochroten Kopf, der jeder Ampel oder Tomate die Show gestolen hätte. Aber sie redete sich immer wieder ein "Micha, du hast schon mal einen Mann gesehen also stell dich jetzt nicht so an!!". Aber das half leider nicht viel...  
  
Die Tränke die sie ihm trälgich gab, zeigten ihre wirkung, denn er wurde ruhiger, sein zittern hörte auf und die schmerzen die er anscheinend hatte, hörten schon nach drei Tagen auf. Micha hatte in den vergangen Tagen seine Sachen gewaschen und reparier. Sofern es noch möglich war. Denn sie waren ziehmich kaputt und hatten überall risse und löcher. Aber da sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war und wenigstens etwas für ihn tun wollte, flickte sie alles per Hand.  
  
Es war zwar erst sieben Uhr morgens, aber Micha war schon wach. Sie saß mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand am Fußende ihres Bettes und blickte, wie immer, auf den schlafenden.   
  
(i´d like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side and although sleep leaves me behind there´s nowehre i´d rather be.)  
  
Es war als ob sie nicht anders könnte bzw. wollte. Wie eines dieser bonbons von denen man nie genug bekommen konnte.   
  
"Heute wird ein anstrengender Tag, Merlin." sagte sie ruhig und blickte auf ihren Hund herab.  
  
"Neue Kräuter pflücken, kuchen backen und aufräumen. Und das gute an allem ist nur. Ich habe meine Arbeit erledigt und der Kurier düfrte auch geich kommen. Sofern er nicht schon wieder das Datum verwechselt, wie so oft."  
  
Mit einem zufriedenem lächeln leerte sie ihre Tasse, stand auf und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster direkt auf sein Gesicht, und wärmte ihn mehr als er wollte.  
  
Mürrisch (jaja der liebe Sev ist ein Morgenmuggel äh quatsch nein ein morgenmuffel so.!!^^") verzog er sein Gesicht und zog die Decke ein stück höher. Es dauerte einige Momente bis Severus registrierte das er nicht in Hogwarts auf der Krankenstation war.  
  
Es lag ein Geruch von Kräutern, Blumen und frisch gebackenem in der Luft. Sehr untypisch für Hogwarts...  
  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, um sich an die helligkeit zu gewöhnen.  
  
Sein blick wanderte durch das Zimmer und um besser sehen zu können, richtiete er sich auf.   
  
Das Zimmer war ausgestattet mit einem großen alten Schrank, einem Spiegel der fast so hoch war wie der Raum, einer art Schreibtisch und unzähligen Bildern an den Wänden welche sich nicht bewegten.  
  
Vorsichtig fasste er sich mit seiner rechten Hand an den Kopf, und fing an, angestrengt nachzudenken.  
  
Er wußte er hatte das treffen nicht unbeschadet überstanden und war im Wald zusammengebrochen.   
  
Aber es wollte ihm nicht in den Sinn kommen, was danach passiert war.  
  
Severus blickte an sich runter, seine Wunden waren versorgt, er hatte nicht mehr seine sondern fremde Sachen an.   
  
Hastig blickte er sich wieder im Zimmer um, in der Hoffnung daß seine Sachen irgendwo liegen würden. Nicht nur das er in einem fremden Zimmer lag, nein, auch sein Zauberstab war nicht zu sehen.  
  
"Merlin, komm her du kannst den rest aus der Schüssel haben. Wie immer!"  
  
Eine freundliche und sanfte Stimme ertönte aus einem anderen Zimmer und Severus wurde nervöser.  
  
Was wenn die Person eine Hexe war und seinen Todesser Umhang erkennen würde? Was sollte er machen wenn sie ihn angreifen würde? Es war das erstemal in seinem Leben, daß er sich unsicher fühlte... und das gefiehl ihm ganz und gar nicht!  
  
Schritte kamen immer näher und man konnte unter der Tür einen Schatten warhnehmen. Schnell und geräuschlos legte er sich wieder hin und schloss seine Augen. Der überraschungs-moment sollte wenigstens auf seiner seite sein.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand betrat das Zimmer.  
  
"Merlin, warum bist du hier? Ihm wird schon nichts passieren, er ist in guten Händen. Nun komm schon, die Schüssel wartet nur auf dich."  
  
Die stimme der Frau war sehr leise und dennoch nah an seinem Bett. Severus hörte wie die Frau näher ans Bett kam und spührte wie sich jemand zu ihm setzte.  
  
"Weißt du Merlin, ich frage mich wie seine Augen wohl aussehen. Im Wald war es ja viel zu dunkel. Aber wahrscheinlich sind sie genauso dunkel."  
  
Ein leises seuftzen war zu hören und plötzlich legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Wange, welche anfing ihn sanft zu streicheln.  
  
(touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking, take my hand and show me wehre we're going lie down next to me,look into my eyes and tell me what you´re seeing, tell me what you feeling.)  
  
"Hoffentlich wacht er bald wieder auf. Seine Familie muß sich doch schon sorgen machen ."  
  
Ihre Hand glitt über seine Wange, hoch zu seinem Haaransatz und über seine Haare wieder herab.  
  
Die berührung der Frau verabreichte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Noch nie zuvor wurde er so sanft berührt.  
  
Er wollte endlich sehen wer die Frau war, wissen warum er hier war und was im Wald geschehen war.   
  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte direkt in ein anderes paar, hellgrün leuchtender Augen. Erschrocken wich die junge Frau zurück und starrte ihn nur an.  
  
"Wer sind sie?" seine Stimme war kalt und gefühllos.  
  
Aber die Frau antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn weiterhin, fassunglos an.  
  
"Ich habe gefragt.." aber weiter kam er nicht.  
  
"Sie sind Wach! Ich meine, ich.. ich habe alles richtig gemacht! Merlin, er ist wach!!"  
  
Überglücklich lächelte sie ihn an und strahlte dabei eine solche freude aus, daß Severus am liebsten weggesehen hätte.  
  
Mit eindm freudigen hüpfer sprang die junge Frau vom Bett auf und grinste ihn an.  
  
"Ich bin Micha, Michaela Simmons. Und das ist Merlin." Bei den Worten wurde plötzlich ein großer grauer Hund sichtbar, der allen anschein nach, vor dem Bett gelegen hatte.  
  
Severus richtete sich wieder auf und sah die beiden kalt an.  
  
"Was suche ich hier und wo bin ich überhaupt?"  
  
Micha ließ sich von seiner kalte stimme nicht beeindrucken und plapperte fröhlich los.  
  
"Wir, also Merlin und ich, haben sie im Wald gefunden. Sie waren so schwer verletzt, ich dachte schon sie würden den Weg hierher nicht überleben."  
  
Sie wuschelte dem Hund über den Kopf und lächelte Severus wieder an.  
  
"Sie sind also bei mir zu Hause. Ich wohne in der nähe des Waldes.."  
  
Micha wollte gleich weiter plappern, aber stoppte als Severus sich aus dem Bett erhob und nun vor ihr stand.  
  
Sie mußte ihren Kopf ein wenig heben um ihm in die dunklen Augen sehen zu können. Geade als Snape was sgen wollte, fand die junge Frau ihre Stimme wieder.  
  
"Wenn sie glauben, daß ich sie jetzt gehen lasse, haben sie mehr am Kopf abbekommen als es sichtbar ist. Sie sind noch geschwächt und ihre Wunden sind noch nicht ganz verheilt." Ihre grünen Augen funkelten und ihr strenge Stimme erinnerte ihn stark an eine *nervige* Kollegin.   
  
"Ich glaube nicht das sie wissen können wie es mir geht. Desweitern werde ich jetzt gehen!"   
  
Auf ihrem Absatzt drehte sich Micha um und ging auf die Tür zu.  
  
"Mir egal was sie denken. Ich ´weiß´ das es ihnen noch nicht gut geht. Außerdem habe ich noch etwas von dem Heiltrank da, und der muß noch geleert werden. Ich gehe jetzt weiterarbeiten. Das Bad ist oben links neben der Treppe ihre Kleidung hängt im Schrank."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und schloß die Tür .  
  
Verdutzt blieb Severus zurück im Zimmer. Eine Frau hatte ihn einfach stehen lassen und gab ihm auch noch anweisungen. Aber sie hatte recht, seine Körperliche verfassung war nicht gerade die beste.  
  
Als er gerade zum Schrank gehen wollte, bemerkte er, daß der Hund noch immer im Zimmer saß und ihn anblickte.  
  
"Mmph..."   
  
Während er seinen blick nicht von dem Hund abwante, holte er seine Sachen aus dem Schrank. Zu seiner großen verwunderung wahren sie heile, sauber und alles war noch drin.  
  
"Sie hat alles repariert,..und nicht mal fragen wegen dem Geld gestellt. Also kann sie keine Muggel sein, sie sagte ja auch etwas von einem Heiltrank."  
  
Erleichtert, das die junge Frau doch kein Muggel war, zog er seine Sachen an und humpelte zur Zimmertür.  
  
Als er die Zimmertür öffnete, wurde der geruch von frischgebackenem stärker und Snape bemerkte das er doch einen riesen hunger hatte. Er folgte dem Geruch und ging den kleinen Flur entlang. Aus einem der hinteren Räume hörte er Geschirr klirren und dann einen Kessel pfeifen. Er stelle sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtete die Frau, wie sie Tee zubereitete und in einigen Schränken rumwuselte.  
  
Auf dem großen Tisch, welcher rechts an einer Wand stand, stand eingroßer Kuchen und ein Blech voller Kekse, was noch immer dampfte.  
  
Severus musterte Micha misstraurisch. Sie trug Muggel-Kleidung und ihr Haus war nach Muggelart eingerichtet, zumindest die Teile vom Haus die er gesehen hatte.  
  
Ihre Kastanienbraunen Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und eine geblümte Schürze, die viel zu groß für sie war, hing schlabbrig an ihrem ziehrlichen Körper herunter.  
  
Snape wollte schon längst auf sich aufmerksam machen, als Micha plötzlich die Tasse aus ihrer Hand fallen ließ, laut aufschrie und in Knie ging.  
  
Es sah aus als ob sie unerträgliche Schmerzen hätte. Ihre Hände pressten sich an ihren Kopf und waren verkrampft. Es schien eine Art Anfall zu sein ...  
  
Severus brauchte keine zwei Schritte um bei ihr zu sein. Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich hoch.   
  
Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sie klammerte sich an ihm fest..  
  
Severus sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht, es sah so aus als ob sie einem cruciatus Fluch ausgesetzt wurde. Aber niemand war hier außer er und dem Hund.  
  
Micha ließ ihn mit einer Hand los und kramte ungeschickt in ihrer Hosentasche rum. Da sie aber durch die starken schmerzen immer wieder einen Zitteranfall bekam, fiel ihr die kleine Dose auf den Boden.  
  
Severus blickte auf das kleine Ding, hob es leicht ungeschickt auf und sah das es mit Pillen gefüllt war.  
  
Mit einem Finger schnippte er den Deckel runter und nahm eine dieser Pillen heraus. Er mußte nicht lange nachdenken um zu wissen das diese kleinen dinger ihr helfen würden. Sanft schob er Micha die Pille in den Mund und blickte sie gespannt an.  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Micha wieder Schmerzfrei war und sich somit nicht mehr an ihn klammerte.  
  
"Danke" keuchte sie leicht erschöpft und blickte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an.  
  
Sie drehte sich hastig um und begann damit die Scherben aufzuheben.  
  
Innerlich hoffte sie, daß er keine fragen zu dem ebend passierten stellen würde. Sie wüßte nicht was sie sagen sollte bzw. wie.  
  
Seitdem sie es hatte, wußte sie nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte. Sie spach einfach nicht darüber.   
  
Eilig sammelte sie auch den rest auf, atmete tief durch und erfasste das erste Wort.  
  
"Sie haben bestimmt Hunger. Ich kann ihnen ein Sandwich machen oder schnell was kochne."  
  
Sie stand auf, brachte die scherben zum Mülleimer und lächelte ihn an, als ob es ihr blendent ging.  
  
Severus war noch immer nicht klar, was mit der jungen Frau soebend passiert war. Es sprach alles dafür das es ein Cruciatus-Fluch sein mußte. Aber dies war ja ungmöglich, er hätte es gehört. Außerdem ging es ihr besser nachdem sie diese kleine Pille geschluckt hatte  
  
"Ein wenig" gab er ihr zu antwort und musterte sie weiterhin.  
  
*Ein großer redner ist er ja nun wirklich nicht* dachte sich Micha und ging zum Kühlschrank. Sie öffnete diesen und begann den Inhalt zu begutachten.  
  
"Wenn sie möchten, können sie sich auch ins Wohnzimmer setzten. Das Essen braucht noch etwas und es ist wesentlich bequemer als hier in der Küche zu stehen und mir beim Kochen zuzusehen."  
  
Auch wenn er ihr lieber dabei zugesehen hätte um darauf zu achten das sie ihn nicht vergiftet, stimmte er stumm zu und verließ die Küche.  
  
Seine Beine wurden eh immer schwächer und noch länger hätte er nicht mehr stehen können.  
  
Humpelnt verließ er die Küche und ging in das große Zimmer was gleich gegenüber lag. Er steuerte direckt auf das Sofa zu, als er ein Regal voller Bücher entdeckte, was neben ihm war, blieb er stehen und laß sich die Titel durch.  
  
"Kräuterkunde des 1500 Jahrhunderts"  
  
"Alchemie der Kräuterweiber."  
  
"Kräuterweiblein."  
  
"Von Heiltränken bis Liebeszauber."  
  
"Alchemie der alten Welt."  
  
"Wissen und Macht--die Brau - Kunst der Alten."  
  
Severus kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus und nahm das letzte Buch aus dem Regal. Diese Frau interessierte sich wirkich für Alchemie.   
  
Langsam ging er zum Sofa, setzte sich hin, schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Er hatte eine menge Bücher über die Alchemie gelesen, wenn nicht sogar alle! Aber dieses hier kannte er nicht.  
  
Severus war so in das Buch vertieft, daß er nicht einmal bemerkte wie Merlin ins Zimmer kam und sich vor den Kamin auf einen Teppich legte um zu dösen.   
  
Er bemerkte nicht einmal das Micha mit einem Tablett in ihren Händen plötzlich vor ihm Stand. Ohne ein wort zu sagen, stellte sie es vor ihm auf den Tisch ab und setzte sich lächelnd in den Sessel direckt neben ihm.  
  
"Ich hoffe es wird ihnen schmecken."  
  
Severus blickte auf und sah dann auf das Tablett. Der Teller war voll mit kartoffelbrei, Gemüse und Hackbraten. In einer schale war Salat und ein großes glaß mit Saft stand daneben.   
  
Er legte das Buch beiseite und begann zu essen. Genüßlich verfolte Micha sein tun und war glücklich endlich mal für jemanden zu kochen und nicht nur für sich selbst.  
  
Erst als ihr Gast mit dem Salat fast fertig wahr, bemerkte sie, was für ein Buch er sich aus dem Regal genommen hatte.  
  
"Sie interessieren sich für Alchemie?"  
  
Severus nahm einen schluck von dem Saft und blickte sie an.  
  
"Ja, ich..." fast währe ihm herausgeruscht das er es unterrichtete."finde es sehr interessant und braue auch von Zeit zu zeit einige Tränke."   
  
Er schob sich die letzte Portion Salta in den Mund und mußte sich eingestehen, daß es selbst in Hogwarts nicht besser war.  
  
"Ich auch! Durch die Bücher habe ich so einiges gelehrnt und habe sie somit auch heilen können."  
  
Severus sah sie erstaunt an. Er war sich nun wirklich nicht mehr sicher ,ob sie nun eine Hexe war oder nicht.  
  
Muggel waren ja nicht gerade in der lage Heiltränke zu brauen.  
  
"Wirklich? Was haben sie denn für Zutaten genommen?"  
  
Micha stand auf, holte aus dem Regal ein Buch, kam zurück, schlug es auf und reichte es ihm.  
  
Glücklich darüber, daß es doch ein Thema gab, über das sie mit ihm reden konnte.  
  
"Es ist ein ganz einfacher. Aber im gegensatzt zu den anderen , bewirkt dieser auch was. Die anderen sind so heilbar mit Flußwasser."  
  
Aufmerksam laß sich Severus das Rezept durch. Es kam ihm bekannt vor, aber wußte nicht woher er es kannte. Erst als er das Buch wieder zuschlug und den Autor las, wußte er es. J.C.Breskon, dies war sein damalieger Professor für Zaubertränke gewesen. Er hatte zwar schon immer einen fimmel für das Muggel-volk gehabt, aber das die Muggel auch an seine Bücher kommen konnten, wunderte ihn schon. Falls sie denn ein Muggel war?!  
  
"Wo haben sie das Buch her?"  
  
Micha zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich hatte es eines Tages in meinem Bücherregal entdeckt und konnte mich nicht daran erinnern wo ich es gekauft hatte. Komisch oder?"  
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte es sich schon denken, wollte es aber nicht aussrpechen.  
  
"Aber es ist mir auch egal wo ich es her habe. Es stehen viele wichtige dinge darin und das ist was zählt."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn wieder an und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.  
  
"Aber, sagen sie, wie ist ihr Name? Ich habe die ganze Zeit schon darüber nachgedacht, und ich unterhalte mich nur ungern mit Personen deren Name ich nicht kenne."   
  
"Severus Snape"  
  
Seine antwort kam schnell und bedeutungslos.  
  
"Einen so ausgefallen Namen habe ich noch nie gehört. Aber er passt zu ihnen. Das ist aber nicht negativ gemeint!!!"  
  
Snape sah sie Stirnrunzelnt an, aber sagte nichts. Er war froh das sie keine anderen fragen stellte. Fragen die er nicht beantworten wollte und konnte.  
  
"Wie lange bin ich schon bei ihnen?"  
  
"Fast eine Woche. Ich habe leider nicht die möglichkeit einen Arzt oder dergleichen zu benachrichten. Außerdem brauchten sie ruhe und im Krankenhaus hätte man sie mit fragen gelöchert, nachdem sie aufgewacht währen. Das wollte ich ihnen ersparen."  
  
Severus war mehr als froh darüber, er haßte es umgeben zu sein von Muggeln, die sich alle für Heiler hielten.  
  
"Sagen sie, wie lange Studieren sie schon diese Bücher?"  
  
Er wechselte lieber wieder das Thema, bevor sie ihm doch noch fragen stellen könnte.  
  
"Schon seid einigen Jahren. Ich hatte einige Kritik über ein Buch geschrieben, wo das Thema Alchemie eine große Rolle spielte."  
  
*Micha ... hör auf zu reden, sonst kennt er noch deine ganze Lebensgeschichte vor dem Sonnenuntergang!* tadelte sie sich..  
  
"Und sie? Wie sind sie dazugekommen?"  
  
Sanpe nahm den letzten schluck Saft aus dem Glaß und blickte sie wieder an.  
  
"Habe mir ein Buch gekauft was dieses Thema behandelte."  
  
Das war gut, er konnte ja schlecht anfangen von Hogwarts zu reden. Denn alle anzeichen sprachen dafür, das diese Frau ein Muggel sein mußte. Sie hatte immernoch kein Wort über seinen Zaubertab verloren oder über die paar Sickel.  
  
Ihre Gespräche handelten hauptsächlich über das Thema Alchemie und sie unterhielten sich fast den ganzen Tag lang darüber.  
  
Zu Severus´ überraschung, besaß diese Muggel-Frau ein enormes Wissen. Er war mehr als beeindruckt und führte die Gespräche mit ihr, wie mit einem seiner Kollegen.  
  
Micha öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen und warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr.  
  
"Schon so spät?"  
  
Müde rappelte sie sich vom Sofa auf und tapste in die Küche. Dort füllte sie ihren Teekessel mit Wasser, stelle diesen auf den Herd und tapste weiter ins Bad.  
  
"Eine Dusche tut mir jetzt bestimmt gut."  
  
Immernoch viel zu müde, zog sie sich aus und stelle sich unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf ihren Körper und brachte neues Leben in sie.  
  
Es war so angenehm, daß sie gar nicht mehr aufhören wolte zu duschen. Aber sie hatte noch eine menge vor sich..  
  
Nach dem Duschen, ging sie wieder in die Küche und begann den Frühstückstisch zu decken.  
  
Ein erneuter blick auf die Uhr, sagte ihr das schon eine Sunde vergangen war.  
  
"Was meinst du Merlin, sollte ich ihn schon wecken?"  
  
Micha sah auf ihren Hund herab, welcher gerade genüßlich an einem großen Stück Wurst fraß.  
  
  
  
Severus lag fast die halbe Nacht lang wach. Er war zwar etwas müde gewesen, aber konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Die ganze Zeitlang dachte er über Micha und über das was er nun machen sollte nach.  
  
Sie war eine Muggel, daß stand fest. Aber ihr Wissen, ihre Art und die Tatsache das sie sein Leben gerettet hate, standen dem drang, einfach zu gehen, im Weg.  
  
Er konnte noch nie mit diesen Muggeln umgehen, oder mit ihnen Harmonieren.  
  
Aber es war diesmal anders, und das sie auch noch sein Leben gerettet hatte, störte ihn am meisten.  
  
Snape blickte aus dem Fenster in einen blauen Himmel.  
  
*Ich müßte nur apparieren und schon wäre ich zuhause. .... Warum hat sie mir ihr Bett überlassen und schläft auf dem Sofa??*  
  
Seine gedanken waren immernoch durcheinander.  
  
*Wie ich es hasse!!*  
  
Der Innerliche Kampf den Severus auszutragen hatte, machte ihn wahnsinnig.  
  
Aber er wurde aus seinem Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte und diese einen spalt geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht geweckt. Das Frühstück ist fertig."  
  
Micha hatte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt geschoben und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
  
Mürrisch blickte er sie an.  
  
*Wie kann man nur am frühen morgen, eine solch gute Launge haben?*  
  
Severus setzte sich hin. Er versprührte keine schmerzen mehr und sein Bein schien hundert Prozentig geheilt zu sein.  
  
"Es würde mich freuen wenn sie mir beim Frühstück gesellschaft leisten würden, Severus Snape."  
  
Micha sah ihn hoffend an und ihr Blick erinnerte schwer an einen bettelden Welpen.  
  
"Geben sie mir fünf minuten."  
  
Er hasste es freunlich zu sein, aber es ging ja nicht anders. Er konnte schlecht seine `Ich-Gott-ihr-nichts' Einstellung/Laune antun.  
  
Sie war gutgläubig, fast schon Naiv, freundlich und stellte keine Fragen.  
  
Micha war somit der erste Muggel, den Severus akzeptierte und ertrug, freiwillig!.  
  
"Wunderbar, sie wissen ja wo alles ist."  
  
Ihre Augen strahlten vor freude. Sie zog ihren Kopf wieder zurück und schloss die Tür.  
  
Langsam stand Severus auf, nahm seine Sachen vom Stuhl, warf sich seinen Umhang um und ging richtung Bad.  
  
"Ich hoffe so sehr das er bleibt, ich muß ihn fragen."  
  
Micha saß auf einem Stuhl am Küchentisch und blickte auf Merlin herab.  
  
Sie hatte alles auf dem Tisch bestimmt schon zwanzig mal kontrolliert, in dem glauben, sie hätte was vergessen.   
  
Merlin hatte sich das alles seelenruhig angesehen und hatte einen hauch von Verständnislosigkeit in seinen Augen.  
  
"Heute wird zum erstenmal alles Perfeckt, daß weiß ich. Nun, aber auch nur solang, wie er hier ist."  
  
Lächelnd nahm sie einen schluck Tee.  
  
"Weißt du, jedes jahr war es das selbe, aber diesmal wird es alles anders."  
  
Es sah aus, als ob Merlin ihr nickend zustimmen würde..  
  
"Reden sie nur mit ihrem Hund? Wirklich einseitig oder?"  
  
Snape lehnte am Trürrahmen und blicke sie leicht belustigt an. (man denkt an Sinn&Sinnlichkeit!!! *kreisch lechtz*)  
  
Micha sah ihn an und lächelte.  
  
"Ich rede nur mit ihm. Er versteht mich und ich ihn. Andere Personen habe ich ja nicht."  
  
Mit einem hauch von traurigkeit, blickte sie wieder auf Merlin, der ihr tröstend seinen Kopf aufs Knie legte.  
  
Severus wurde sofort klar, daß er einen Nerv getroffen hatte.  
  
Mit kurzen Schritten war er am Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.  
  
"Ich hoffe ihnen wird es schmecken."  
  
Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm den Brotkorb.   
  
Eigentlich ging Micha davon aus, daß Severus ihr das ganze Brot aufessen würde. Immerhin hatte er seid Tagen keine richtige Nahrung zu sich genommen. Aber zu ihrer großen überraschung, reichten ihm drei schreiben Brot und unzählige Tassen Tee.  
  
Micha nippte an ihrer Tasse und sah ihr gegenüber direkt an.  
  
"Ähm ... Ich weiß das es ihnen besser geht und sie heute gehen wollen. Nicht war?"  
  
Severus sah von seinem Essen auf und sah in ihre glänzenden Augen.  
  
War sie etwa traurig über sein gehen und woher wußte sie daß?  
  
"Ja. Mir geht es gut und ich weiß ihre geleistete Arbeit zu schätzen. Aber ich habe verpflichtungen."  
  
Eigentlich war es ihm egal was sie getan hate, aber die aussage ihrer Augen, brachten Severus ein Gefühl wieder,was er schon vor Jahren abgelegt hatte. Dankbarkeit und Reue! Die ganzen bemühungen von ihr, die Sorgen um ihn...  
  
"Nun, ich kann sie verstehen. Ihre Bekannten und Familie werden sich schon sorgen, aber.."  
  
Die junge Frau atmete teif ein und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.  
  
"Wissen sie, ich .. als ich habe heute Geburtstag und hatte noch nie einen Gast an diesem Tag bei mir. Ich möchte sie bitten, den heutigen Tag mit mir zuverbringen."  
  
Micha saß ganz angespannt auf ihrem Stuhl und blickte verlegen auf ihren Teller.  
  
Der Anblick erinnerte Snape an seine Schüler. Ein schmunzeln zog sich durch sein Gesicht und er nahm einen weiteren schluck seines Tee`s.  
  
*Sag ja! Sag bitte bitte JA!*  
  
"Es ist das mindeseste. Ich nehmen ihr angebot an."  
  
Seine Stimmlage war kühl und gelassen. Als ob es nichts zu bedeuten hätte.  
  
Ruckartig ging ihr Kopf wieder hoch.  
  
"Ich danke ihnen."und schon war auch wieder ein lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
*Warum habe nur zugesagt? Ich habe besseres zu tun als meine zeit noch länger mit dieser Muggel zu vergeuden.*  
  
Aber er hätte nicht `nein´ sagen können. Die junge Frau wirkte verzweifelt und hatte schon so viel für ihn getan.   
  
Gerade als Micha noch etwas sagen wollte, fing Merlin an zu bellen und lief aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Ah, der Kurier."  
  
Schnell stand sie auf und folgte dem Bellen.  
  
Severus hörte nur wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde, eine fremde Stimme etwas erzählte und nach kurzer Zeit wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen. Merlin knurrte noch ein wenig, als er und Micha zurück in die Küche kamen.   
  
"Merlin, bitte sei doch ruhig. Du kennst ihn doch, also beruhig dich wieder."  
  
Langsam zur ruhekommend, legte sich der große Hund halb unter den Tisch und verhielt sich ruhig.   
  
Micha sah wieder auf und sah das Snape sie fragend anblickte.  
  
Obwohl sie ihn nicht kannte, wußte sie das er nicht der Typ ist, der Fragen stellte.  
  
"Merlin mag den Kurier nicht, der meine Manusskripte abholt. Warum weiß ich auch nicht." Mit einem Schulterzucken und einem grinsen, schenkte sie sich Tee nach.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück, hatten sich beide nach draußen zu einem Spaziergang begeben. Merlin lief von Baum zu Baum und war anscheinend erleichtert raus zu kommen.  
  
Snape und Micha gingen lagsam richtung Wald und schlugen dann den Weg ein, der direckt außenrum verlief.  
  
Severus wollte nicht mit ihr in den Wald gehen. Er vermutete das dort noch Todesser sein könnten, und auf ein solches zusammentreffen hatte er keine Lust.  
  
Micha überlegte die ganze zeit, warum er so verletzt im Wald lag. Er hatte ihr noch nichts gesagt, oder irgendwelche Anzeichen gemacht auch nur irgendetwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen. Es interessierte sie schon, aber es war zweitrangig. Severus Snape war wieder gesund und erfüllte ihr einen langersehnten Wunsch.   
  
Währened des ganzen Spazierganges, sagte keiner der beiden auch nur ein Wort.  
  
Severus hatte genug verwirrende Gedanken, die er ordnen mußte und Micha genoß einfach nur die Natur.  
  
Der Spaziergang dauerte noch Stunden und erst am frühen Nachmittag kamen sie wieder am Haus an.  
  
Da keiner von beiden Hunger hatte, setzten sie sich in den Kräutergarten und diskutierten über Alchemie und verschiedene Kräuter.   
  
Severus war immernoch erstaunt über ihr Wissen und ihre Hingabe zu der Alchemie.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen und als die Dämmerung einsetzte, saßen beide immernoch im Kräutergarten. Tranken Tee und hatte immernoch die selben Themen. Keiner von ihnen wollte auch nur das Thema wechseln...  
  
Severus hatte keine lust ihr alles zu erklären und ihr das Wissen dann wieder zu nehmen. Sie stellte keine fragen über ihn und zwang ihn zu nichts. Warum sollte er es dann also machen und warum zerbrach er sich darüber den Kopf ?  
  
Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, daß sie die selben Interessen hatte wie er und ihr Wissenstand sich mit dem seinen messen konnte. Ihm fehlten solche Gespräche...Gespräche die sich nur um ein Thema drehten. Nicht einmal mit Albus hatte er solche gespräche geführt. Eigentlich konnte er sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern wann er zuletzt mit jemanden einfach nur dagesessen hatte zum reden.  
  
Aber Micha ging es nicht anders. Sie kannte ihn nicht und wußte nichts über ihn. Aber dennoch, sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Seine kalte und abweisende Austrahlung bewirkt das genaue gegenteil. Sie vertraute ihm und wußte er würde ihr nichts tun.  
  
Als die dunkelheit restlos alles einhüllte, was nicht vom Licht des Mondes beschützt wurde, beschlossen beide ins Haus zu gehen.  
  
Beide saßen vor einem großen Kamin im Wohnzimmer und genossen ein Glaß Wein. (..was mich malinteressieren würde, ist Snape n Alki? Ich meine in jeder FF is der am Saufen .. Tolles image..-.-")  
  
Ihre Gespräche hatten geendet, nachdem sie sich alles gesagt hatten und nun nicht mehr wußten über was sie noch reden konnten.  
  
Somit starrten sie ins Feuer und sprachen kein wort miteinander.  
  
*Warum ist sie auf ihrem Geburtstag nur allein? Sie ist doch der Typ der viele Freunde hat.Aber nicht mal ein Brief oder eine andere Nachricht. Selbst ich werde von Minerva und Albus auf meinem Geburtstag belästigt..*  
  
Severus sah sie an, ihr Gesicht war untermalt von den leichten rottönen des Feuers. Aber dennoch erkannte er die traurigkeit und den einsamen blick in ihren Augen. Irgendwas mußte er tun, er blieb immerhin hier und bietete ihr seine Gesellschaft Aber dennoch, mußte er etwas tun..  
  
Mit einmal richtete er sich auf , nahm das Buch vom Tisch, welches sie zur Zeit las und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Ich habe leider kein Geschenk für sie und stehe in ihrer Schuld."  
  
Micha setzte sich auf und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Hören sie, ich ähm. Ich bin schon glücklich genug das sie den Tag mit mir verbringen. Sie müssen wirklich nichts mehr machen." Ihre stimme war leicht zittrig und ihre Augen glänzten.  
  
Am liebsten währe Severus gegangen. Die ganze Situation war ihm zu dumm und er hasste es, etwas für andere Personen zu tun.  
  
Ohne ihr eine Antwort zu geben, schlug er das Buch auf, nahm das Lesezeichen heraus und blickte sie wieder an.  
  
"Man kann einen großteil besser verstehen, wenn man es vorgelesen bekommt..." Seine stimme war kalt und sein blick war stur auf das Buch gerichtet.  
  
Micha sah ihn verstutz an, aber ließ ihn anfangen zu lesen ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
"..daher sind die zusammensetztungen dieser Kräuter giftig. Nun ist auch erklärt warum dieses Gift nicht nachzuweisen ist. Die.."  
  
Severus blickte auf Micha hinab, welche ihren Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel gelegt hatte und nun ruhig und tief am schlafen war.  
  
Leise klappte er das Buch zusammen und legte es auf den Tisch.  
  
Mit einer Hand strich er über ihre Wange.  
  
"Wer bist du nur..."  
  
In den Fängen deines ICH´S  
  
Existiere ich für immer.  
  
Deine Schwärze verschlingt meine Seele,  
  
Und lässt mich ein Teil von dir werden.  
  
Verziehen meine Sünden,  
  
Gelobt meine Taten,  
  
Anerkannt mein Dasein,  
  
Geschätzt mein Ich...  
  
Gefangen im Schicksal,  
  
So liege ich hier,  
  
Meine Wünsche,  
  
Befriedigt durch Deine bloße Anwesenheit.  
  
Eine Vertrautheit die Ewig hält.  
  
by Tsúmi  
  
Vorsichtig stand er auf, nahm eine Decke vom Sofa und deckte sie damit zu.  
  
"Ich danke für alles und alles gute zum Geburtstag."  
  
Severus beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
Ein letztesmal blickte er sie an, dann war er verschwunden.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Zurück in Hogwarts, wollte er sich nur noch in sein Bett legen und über alles nachdenken.  
  
Aber dazu sollte er nicht kommen.  
  
Als er gerade an der großen Halle vorbeiging, stand auch schon Minerva vor ihm.  
  
"SEVERUS! Bei Merlin, wo waren sie?!"  
  
Aber bevor er noch antworten konnte, zog Minerva ihn mit in richtung Dumbledore´s Büro.  
  
Er war zu müde als sich noch mit ihr zu streiten. Außerdem war es eh Sinnlos, sie hätte gewonnen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich dachten Albus und sie, daß er das Treffen nicht überlebt hätte.  
  
Albus sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu.  
  
"Severus, meine güte wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."  
  
*Sorgen? Warum sorgen sich immer alle um mich?*  
  
Severus hatte zwar des öffteren von Albus gehört, daß er sich sorgt. Aber bis jetzt hatte er diese aussage nie wahrgenommen.  
  
"Es ist nichts passiert. ..."  
  
  
  
Severus mußte Stunden in dem Büro verbracht haben. Er erzählte ihnen alles vom Treffen und von Micha.  
  
Minerva äußerte sich mit ihrer sorge damit, das sie aufsprang und Madam Pomfrey holte mit dem Satz: "Muggel verstehen nichts vom Heilen."  
  
Sein genervter Blick ging vor der Tür zu Albus...  
  
"Diese Muggel..sie hat enormes Wissen über die Alchemie. So ein Wissen werden nicht mal meine Schüler bekommen. Sie besitzt sogar ein Buch von Professor Breskon."  
  
Albus sah über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille und hatte zum erstenmal einen so erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck, daß Severus langsam unsicher wurde.  
  
"Vielleicht kennt sie ihn, und weiß über uns bescheid. Sowas gibt es ja häufiger."  
  
Severus stand auf und ging richtung Tür.  
  
"Es ist alles möglich. Ich werde nun schlafen gehen."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück, verließ er das Büro.  
  
Unterwegs traf er auf Madam Promfrey, die sofort mit ihm ging.   
  
Er hatte eigentlich keine lust sich jetzt noch von ihr untersuchen zu lassen, aber er wußte wie penetrant sie sein konnte und sie würde ihn nicht in ruhe lassen, bis er endlich einwilligen würde.  
  
Zu seinem glück dauerte die untersuchung auch nicht allzulange, da er ja Kerngesund war.  
  
"Es ist beeindruckend, das eine Muggel es schafft, sie zu heilen. Was hat sie gemacht?"  
  
Severus zog sich sein Hemd wieder an.  
  
"Sie gab mir Heiltränke und machte ihren Salben selbst. Das selbe wie sie also."  
  
Seine antwort war patzig und seine Laune ähnelte einem Tiger der ausgehungert war.  
  
"Eine Muggel?...Sehr seltsam...Wie heißt sie, ich würde mich gern mit ihr mal unterhalten."  
  
Er seuftzte...langsam wurde es ihm zu viel.  
  
"Ihr name ist Michaela Simmons..und ich würde nun gern..."  
  
"WAS? Sie ...Das ist unmöglich!"  
  
Severus sah die ältere Frau verwirrt an..  
  
"Sie kennen sie?"  
  
Poppy setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Natürlich kenne ich sie. Sie ist Schriftstellerin und arbeitet für einen Verlag der mit dem Minesterium zusammenarbeitet. Sie wissen schon, für die bessere verständigung zwischen der Muggel - und Magier - Welt. Sie ist sehr bekannt in unsere Welt. Aber das sie sich auch damit auskennt. Und das sie noch lebt."  
  
Poppy stand hastig auf und ging richtung Tür.  
  
"Nun gut..ich ähm, sie sind gesund. Ich kann dann ja wieder gehen."  
  
Bevor Severus noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie schon seine Räumlichkeiten verlassen.   
  
"..noch lebt..Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
Severus lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.  
  
Sie hatte ihn aufgenommen ohne an die möglichen Folgen zu denken. Sie wollte sofort helfen, egal was oder wer er war. Obwohl Micha ein recht gehabt hätte fragen zu stellen, tat sie es nicht.  
  
Es war ein Komisches Gefühl zu wissen, daß eine Muggel ihn gerettet hatte, sich um ihn sorgte anstatt um sich selbst.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus war in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht aus seinem Zimmer gegangen. Es gab zuviel zum Nachdenken und er konnte nicht vor die Schüler treten, solange der alte 20-Punkte-Abzug-Für-Gryffindor-Snape nicht wieder da war.  
  
Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren.  
  
Snape hatte es sogar geschafft aus Poppy herauszubekommen, was sie mit dem letzten Satzt meinte.  
  
Micha war Krank, sehr Krank sogar..und keiner wußte wie lange sie noch leben würde..  
  
Er wußte nun warum sie zusammengebrochen war, warum die Pillen halfen und warum sie sich so Isolierte.  
  
Sie wollte niemanden schaden wenn sie sterben würde.  
  
Es war spät am Nachmittag, als es an siner Tür klopfte und Albus sich meldete.  
  
Unfreiwillig öffnete Severus und bat ihn rein.  
  
"Severus, ich kann ja verstehen wenn du noch etwas ruhe brauchst. Aber der Unterricht kann nicht ewig ausfallen. Auch wenn es so enige Schüler freut."  
  
"Mmhh."  
  
Severus setzte sich an den Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.  
  
"Ich kann nicht verstehen warum du betrübt bist. Das ist ganz und gar nicht deine Art."  
  
Ablus stellte sich neben ihn und seine Väterliche-stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wieder.  
  
"Ich habe mich nicht verabschiedet. Und jetzt weiß ich nicht ob es gut so war."  
  
Albus lächelte.  
  
"Sowas kann man auch Schuldgefühle nennen, Severus. Geh doch einfach zu ihr, verabschiede dich richtig und es ist erledigt."  
  
Severus sah den alten Mann entrüstet an.  
  
SCHULDGEFÜHLE?! Einem Muggel nachlaufen???!!!! Das würde niemals passieren, zumindest nicht bei ihm.  
  
Albus merkte das er hier gegen eine Wand sprach und ging zurück zur Tür.  
  
"Severus, du bist es ihr schuldig."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging er.  
  
"Warum muß er immer recht haben?"  
  
Albus und Severus standen im Wald und sahen sich um.  
  
Er hatte es nun doch geschafft Severus dazu zubringen, nochmal zu Micha zu gehen. Es hatte zwar gedauert, aber es hatte geklappt.  
  
Severus war wieder zu seinem alten ich zurückgekehrt und Unterrichtete wieder.  
  
Seine Schreckensherrschaft als Lehrer war wieder zurück.   
  
Albus hatte Snape das angebot gemacht mitzukommen, falls einige Todesser hier noch nach ihm suchen sollten.  
  
Severus fand es zwar überflüssig aber willigte ein und nahm mit ihm zusammen einen Portschlüssel.  
  
Snape ging den Weg entlang zu dem kleinen Haus, was in der nähe des Waldes stand.  
  
Aber etwas war anders..es standen einige Leute davor und schienen sich zu unterhalten.  
  
Automatisch griff er in seine Tasche und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
*Was suchen die alle hier?*  
  
Severus ging auf die Eingangstür zu und blieb nochmal kurz stehen. Sollte er dort wirklich reingehen?  
  
"Tragisch nicht wahr. Aber wir wußten ja das es so kommen würde."  
  
Neben ihm stand ein Mann der ihn traurig ansah.  
  
Severus verstand gar nichts mehr.  
  
"Ein Bekannter von ihr oder auch ein Kollege?"  
  
"Bekannter." sagte er knapp.  
  
Er hatte gar nicht erst das bedürfniss sich mit dem Mann zu unterhalten, aber er wollte wissen was passiert war.  
  
"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Die Ärzte gaben ihr noch fünf Monate und jezt ist sie.."  
  
Seine Stimme versagt.  
  
*Tot. Sie ist tatsächlich daran gestorben.*  
  
Ohne einen weitern Blick auf den Mann zu werfen, öffnete er die Tür und ging in das Haus.  
  
Seine schritte führten ihn sofort in das Wohnzimmer und er sah sich um.  
  
Snape setze sich auf das Sofa, wo er ein paar Tage zuvor schon gesessen hatte. Das Buch lag noch immer auf dem Tisch.  
  
Er nahm es in die Hand und öffnete es. Warum er das tat wußte er nicht, aber er wollte es unbedingt noch einmal in der Hand halten.  
  
Als er es öffnete, viel ein Stück Papier aus dem Buch und blieb auf dem Tisch liegen.   
  
Sie mußte es reingelegt haben, als Lesezeichen.  
  
Severus hob das Blatt auf und fing an zu lesen.  
  
'Manchmal treten Menschen ins Leben, von denen man sofort weiß, wenn sie gehen, sieht man sie nie wieder. Und der Gedanke daran, sowie der Seelischeschmerz, können einen um den Verstand bringen und innerliche zerreißen.  
  
Man denkt nicht daran daß man von dieser Begegnung etwas bekommt...etwas wichtiges fürs Leben!  
  
Es gibt Menschen die glauben, dies seien Engel, die einem auf den richtigen Weg behalten, bevor man diesen verlässt.  
  
Eine art Schutzengel...die vom Schicksal geschickt werden.  
  
Mir wurde ein solcher Engel geschickt, der mir half den Mut aufzubringen weiterzuatmen.   
  
Ich danke dir Schicksal, für diesen, deinen, Engel.'  
  
Severus laß sich den Text erneut durch, doch die wirkung, die von diesem Text ausging, wurde nur intensiver.  
  
Es dauerte nur sekunden, bis Severus seinen Verstand einsetzten konnte und alle Emotionen somit tötete.  
  
"Muggelscheiß."  
  
Mit einem verachtenden Blick, waf er das Blatt zurük auf den Tisch und ging richtung Haustür.  
  
"Dummes Muggelweib! Das war pure zeitverschwendung."murmelte er bevor er die Tür öffnete. Aber er wußte ihre Worte zu schätzen.  
  
Doch da war ein neues Problem aufgetreten, er konnte das Haus nicht verlassen.  
  
Der grund war Merlin, der direckt vor der Tür saß und sie somit blockierte.  
  
Snape sah auf den großen Hund herab, und blickte ihn direckt in die Augen.  
  
"Was willst du von mir? Los geh."  
  
Aber Merlin rührte sich nicht und blieb stur sitzen.  
  
Snape sah den Hund immernoch an, aber wußte weder was er wollte noch wie er das riesen Tier wegbekommen könnte, ohne das all die Muggel es mitbekommen würde wenn er Zauberte.  
  
Vorsichtig legte Snape seine rechte Hand auf den Kopf von dem Hund und tätschelte ihn leicht, so wie es Micha immer getan hatte.  
  
"Mir egal was du jetzt machen wirst, aber ich muß zurück. Also geh."  
  
Als ob Merlin alles verstanden hätte, was gesagt wurde, ging er zur seite.  
  
Severus sah den Hund skeptisch an und ging zurück in den Wald wo Albus mit dem Portschlüssel auf ihn wartete.  
  
Er hatte alles erledigt und wollte nur noch zurück in sein Büro um alles für den Unterricht zu erledigen.  
  
Severus stand schon vor dem Wald, da bemerkte er ihn. Merlin! Der Hund folgte Severus als ob er ihn bewachen müßte.  
  
Mit einem finsteren blick drehte sich Severus um und sah den Hund an.  
  
"Ich sagte hau ab und nicht lauf mir nach."  
  
Merlin ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu und sah Severus genau in die Augen.  
  
In seinem ganzen leben, hatte Severus Snape noch nie einen solchen blick gesehen. Voller trauer, schmerz und hoffnung.  
  
Es war das erstemal das er verstand wie sich Micha mit Merlin unterhielt. Sie erkannte alles in seinen Augen. Er wußte was der Hund wollte und er akzeptierte.  
  
"Du könntest mir wirklich gut behilftlich sein, was das Thema Sirius Black betrifft."   
  
Mit einem Sadistischen grinsen drehte er sich um und ging weiter.  
  
Im folgend, Merlin...  
  
Fin ^^  
  
yo des wars. Ich schreib ja sonst gaaaaanz andere FF`s, aber egal. Also bitte kein gemaule, weil es so seltsam geworden ist ^^..Ich persönlich find gearde mal das ende okay..  
  
sorry nochmal weil der schluß so hecktisch und plumb geworden ist, aber ich wollt endlich mal n Ende finden.  
  
Mal sehen, vielleicht schreibe ich noch eine kleine Vortsetzung..wer sagt denn das Merlin ein Tier ist *grinzfies*... Man kann ja noch ne menge daraus bauen gelle. ^-^  
  
Hoffe ihr habt es überlebt..Ihr seid alle sooooo tapfer wirklich *dem leser erstmal n lolli reichtz*  
  
Daaaaaaankkkkkkeee an..  
  
das Allgäu für die inschpieeeeeeeraaaschtion ^^".  
  
meine süße kleine hentai maus Kaky, die mein geseier erträgt, immer für mich da ist und mich erst zum HP Wahnsinnigen gemacht hat ^^ *kiss*und an diese olle nudel ist auch der kleine Text gewitmet den Snape im Buch von Micha findet ^^ DANKE SÜSSE FÜR ALLES.  
  
meine Finger die das getippse hier überlebt haben.  
  
an Jane ,weil sie so brav gewartet hat ^^"   
  
an Krissi, weil ich bei ihr wohnen darf..(du bist mit spühlen dranne lol)  
  
an Moni, weil sie eine der besten FF Schreiberinnen ist die ich kenne,(ihr müsst unbedingt nichts währt ewig lesen klar^^) und ich mich immer freue,wenn ich emails von ihr bekomme  
  
und an Alan Rickman, weil er Snape in einer solchen perfektion verkörpert und mich jede Nacht in meinen Träumen besucht..  
  
(kann er das nicht auch mal ausserhalb meiner träume machen und wir leben diese dann einfach aus? *schmoll snüff*) 


End file.
